Our Furry Friend
by Empv
Summary: Andi and her Mom Bex are getting a dog.
1. Chapter 1:A Furry Suprise

Andi was inside the house watching tv.

"Hey, Andi!" said a voice from further away. Andi recognized it as her Mom,Bex.

"Coming!" shouted Andi ,as she turned off the tv and ran to the front door. Bex was there with a box in her hand.

"Mom ,what is that?" asked Andi.

"Look and see." said Bex as she carefully bent the sides of the box down.

Andi looked in the box there was a little cute white puppy looking at her.


	2. Chapter 2:Her name is Jackie

"Awww ,it's so cute what's his name?" asked Andi.

"Well, it's actually girl and her name is Jackie." explained Bex.

"Hi ,Jackie." said Andi with a big smile at the white dog.

The dog licked her,making Andi chuckle. "Wait Mom where did you get this dog?"

Bex let out a sigh,"Oh ,that is a long story" said Bex.


	3. Chapter 3:Jackie’s Story

"You see... Jackie was abused by her owner, and, I'm not sure if her owner was a man or a woman, but , whoever it was did not give food or water to Jackie! Jackie ran away from that place. You could understand that she couldn't take it. Jackie was found by the pound and here we are.", explained Bex.

Andi had a sad look on her face as she looked back at Jackie. The sad eyes seemed to be reaching out. Andi reached down to give her more scratches. Jackie moved closer so she could give her some scratches on the neck and back.

"Don't worry ,we'll take care of you.", said Andi softly.

"Yeah .. I mean how hard can it be, right!?! , said Bex.


	4. Chapter 4:Doggie Toys

The Next Day, after the arrival of Jackie, Andi,and Bex went to PetSmart to buy some dog toys and other things for Jackie~

As the two girls were shopping, Andi had her eyes out for something special. She saw it on the hangers.

"Ooooh, Mom, can we get this?",asked Andi . She ran with the hangers to show Bex a small stuffed version of a cheerful cartoon snowman.

"Oh ,what is that...?", asked Bex,as if she hasn't seen this cartoon character in movies or tv shows she had watched with her daughter.

"It's Olaf, you know from Frozen!"answered Andi .

Bex turned her head to the right with one eyebrow lifted from her eye, "Frozen,we saw that movie once, at least. I feel like I don't know this movie."said Bex.

"Oh come on,Mom! It's about the one with the two sisters and one of them has the ice powers."explained Andi .

Bex took a look at the toy, "Nah, I don't think Jackie would like it. It looks too much of a person rather then a toy."described Bex.puts the toy back on the shelf and walks away leaving Andi disappointed

"Fine." said Andi ,But seekly puts the Olaf toy in the cart without Bex looking.


	5. Chapter 5:Organizing For Doggie

After when Bex and Andi got back from PetsSmart~

After Andi finished placing the dog bed ,she went to see what Bex is up to. When she got to the room to where Bex was. Andi found she was looking at two different boxes with different designs and colors.

"What are you doing?", Andi asked Bex. She spun around to Andi with two different color boxes in both of her hands.

"Which one do you think we should put the dog's stuff in? The white one, or the brown one?", Bex had a quirky smile on her face.

She was moving the two boxes in her hands rapidly. This made Andi unsure as to what to say. She was seeing her Mom act like a kook.

"Um,which box do you think is the best?", thought Andi out loud.

"Well, first, the brown box looks definitely original. The white box looked untouched like a cloud floating fluffy and untouched in the sky.", said Bex.

"Maybe the brown box is good."said Andi.

Bex did a "yippee" and placed the brown box, so she can put the dog stuff in it.

"You know that we gotta organize for the doggie.", said Bex to Andi.

"Yes!",she looked around the room for little while, Jackie came running to her.

Andi was all excited to see.


	6. Chapter 6:You Got A Dog?

The Next Day~

Andi was at school. She was putting stuff in her locker. It was the same day. Her life was a safe old life. Today at school was not, unexpectedly,Andi has gotten a dog! That is something that is not same old stuff..

In fact all she did was keep smiling throughout the day. This fact which made her two best friends, Buffy and Cyrus,suspicious. How is Andi so happy? They watched her smile from class to class, until they finally met up at lunch time~

During Lunch~

Andi was sitting by herself at lunch. She was having a moment of running a bite out of her sandwich for a moment she saw Cryus and Buffy rushing up to her table. Cryus and Buffy got over to her table to sit down. Andi could see the both of the were rushing over to her table.,

"Woah guys chill out.",she said.

"Sorry, Andi !But,we need to know what's..."

Before Cryus said anything.. Buffy, of course, interrupted him.,

"What's going on ? You've been acting weird lately. We never say you this happy.", said Buffy.

"Oh, your talking about that?! I see, oh ,don't worry about it! I got a new dog.",announced Andi.

Cryus was drinking his drink. After the words came out.., he spitted the water onto the floor.

"What?! you got a dog!?" He said in shock! He heard as some of the water that he has left was dripping out of his mouth.

"Yes I got a dog!",said Andi happily.

"Congrats!What's she or he's name?",askedBuffy curiously.

"Her name is Jackie.",answere Andi "

"Jackie sounds like a interesting name for a dog.",said Cryus

Maybe one day we will come over to see your dog.",

"Thanks Buffy, maybe you will.saftre Andi.


	7. Chapter 7:Give Me Back My Dog

Meanwhile~

Bex was walking Jackie across town humming herself a little tune in her head,

"Excuse me!", shouted a voice that was probably female.

Bex turned around to see behind her an older woman with curly grey hair.

"Um, hi, is there anything I could do for you?", asked Bex confused.

"Hi, I'm Caroline, I'm here for my dog.",said Caroline.

"What dog?", asked Bex.

"The dog you are walking right now ,give me back my dog!", demanded Caroline.

Bex took one look at Jackie, and, one look at Caroline.

"Could Caroline be Jackie's real owner?",thought Bex in her head.

"What are you waiting for? Give me back my dog!",yelled Caroline.

Bex carefully leaned down towards Jackie,

"Jackie we gotta go.",she whispered softly.

She and Jackie both ran off,

"Get back here!", yelled Caroline.

She tried to catch up to them. Luckily, Bex made it safely back to the house with Jackie and locked the door quickly. She looked over to see if Jackie was alright. She was okay. Jackie was giving her licks on her nose. Chuckling throughout the dog's licking, she leaned her head on the door in fear about Caroline,

"I need to tell Andi.", she thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8:It’s The Owner

When Andi came back from school, she was laughing and smiling on what a good day she had at school.

"Andi, lock the door!"

It was her mother, Bex, shouting that Andi had left the door open. At first, Andi felt weirded out. She knew that she couldn't disobey her own mother. That was just wrong. So, she closed the door. In a moment- her mother appeared right next to her.

"Ah ,Mom, you scared me!", shouted Andi.

"That's okay.",said Bex in a sweet tone, but, then took a deep sigh.

"Andi,there is something I need to tell you.",started Bex.

She put both hands on Andi's shoulders.

"What is it?", asked Andi.

"Well, today, when I was walking Jackie.. I met this old lady who wanted her dog back. It was not any other dog she wanted. Its Jackie, she wants.",said Bex.

Andi's mouth opened in shock! She quickly put her school bag down on the ground.

"No way! Isn't it Jackie's old owner who abused her?",asked Andi.

Bex responded with a nod.

"Yes.", she answered.

Andi had a moment of silence before questioniing Bex ,

What are we going to do?",

All that Bex did was took one look outside through the window blinds, then, looked back at Andi.

"I don't know,Andi, but, I know is that we need to protect Jackie." Bex as she wrapped Andi around in a hug.


	9. Chapter 9:Call The Cops

Andi took one peak through the blinds to see if the lady that her mom told her about was out there. Turned out she wasn't out there for now...

Bex was watching with Jackie in her arms.

"Andi, what are you doing?",asked Bex.

It almost scared Andi half to death.

"Oh, it's just you, Mom.",said Andi with a relieved smile.

This made Bex smile.

"Anyway, Andi what were you doing?", asked Bex curiously.

"Just wondering if that lady was out there on our porch.", remarked Andi.

She walked closely to her mother Bex.

"Oh I see.",said Bex.

Her face almost turns into a frown but gets cheered up as Jackie licks Bex's nose.

Andi was quiet for a moment as Jackie now licked Bex.

"Mom, why don't you call the cops?",asked Andi at the moment.

Bex heard that Jackie stopped licking Bex and looked at Andi.

"What?",asked Bex mishearing what she said

"Mom, I want you to call the cops! That woman should be in jail for what she did to Jackie.",said Andi

"Okay Andi, I'm calling the cops right away.",said Bex as she walked away.

"Good.",said Andi as she continues peeking through the blinds. She gasped because she could see the lady was walking around their front porch.


	10. Chapter 10:Jackie Is Safe

Bex was scavenging around the house looking for her phone.

"Oh god ,where it is!?",she grunted to herself.

She searched high and low for the phone, while her daughter, Andi, was watching. Outside, keeping an eye on the old lady, until the old lady spotted her. Andi quickly shut the blinds before the old lady walked up to see,

"Mom, I think she saw me!", shouted Andi in terror.

She ran towards her mom as quickly as she could. Before spotting Bex with the phone in one hand, made Andi stop in her tracks. She knows it's rude to talk when somebody's on the phone. "I'm on the phone with the police.",whispered Bex.

The only way Andi responded was with a smile and a thumbs up. Then,she ran to see if the old lady is still there.

Bex to listened to the phone.

"Police will be on the way...",said the lady on the phone.

"Alright, thank you...",said Bex with a smile on her face.

Few Minutes Later~

Caroline was arrested for animal abuse. As soon as the cops came, Bex,Andi and Jackie, all lived happily together. The most important thing was that Jackie was safe living with them.

The End


End file.
